A known image forming apparatus, which is configured to form an image on a recording sheet to be fed, includes a sheet supply roller, and a sheet receiving plate configured to receive the recording sheet thereon and raise the recording sheet toward the sheet supply roller from below. In this image forming apparatus, a first end portion of the sheet receiving plate is disposed under the sheet supply roller and a second end portion thereof is rotatably supported by a main body of the image forming apparatus such that the first end portion is vertically movable. A spring is disposed under the first end portion of the sheet receiving plate to urge the first end portion upward. The main body includes cams configured to contact opposite ends of the sheet receiving plate in a width direction of the recording sheet and regulate upward movement of the sheet receiving plate against an urging force of the spring. The first end portion of the sheet receiving plate moves vertically along with rotation of the cams.